


Dan and Phil play the CHAPSTICK CHALLENGE

by WhenJoshIsJoseph



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Amazingphil - Freeform, Calling this an AU because I'm trying to be careful with this, Chapstick Challenge, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan and Phil Games, Dan loves Phil, Fluff, Getting Together, I've never written lots of kissing before so bear with me, Kissing, LISTEN I LOVE THEM AND THIS IS NOT INTENDED TO DISRESPECT THEM, Love, M/M, No established relationship, Phan - Freeform, Phil is oblivious, Phil loves Dan, Tumblr, a lot of making out, all due respect, all very gay, amazing phil - Freeform, anyway, challenge, multi-chaptered, mutual love, videos, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenJoshIsJoseph/pseuds/WhenJoshIsJoseph
Summary: “Today,” Phil says to the camera, “we are doing…” He pulls out the object – a box of assorted flavour chapsticks. “...the Chapstick Challenge!”“What the ever-loving fuck?!”Dan falls off the bed.In which Dan and Phil somehow end up doing the Chapstick Challenge together on Phil's channel.





	1. The Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see my account on Tumblr! (@jokesequaljoker) This fanfic is from a post on my blog, so if you're here from that post, you've probably read these first notes (and possibly the fic?)  
> Before I say anything else, a quick disclaimer: this is technically an AU because I respect and love Dan and Phil with all my heart and I am not suggesting anything about them. I simply love them, and wanted to write this fic. I am not trying to pressurise them; I want them to be them, platonic or otherwise. I’m sorry but this is too long for one chapter, so here’s the first one. I shall be writing the other part soon! Feedback appreciated :)

Dan settles down on the side of the bed next to Phil, looking at him expectantly.

“Ready?” Phil asks, adjusting the camera. Dan rolls his eyes.

“No Phil, I’m just looking at you for the aesthetic.” Phil grins sheepishly, then checks the frame, eyes shifting about the camera screen in concentration. He notices that Dan’s visible on the screen, and huffs. How many times have they gone through this?

“Dan!” Phil complains, pushing him to the right, “you’ve got to be out of shot for the beginning!” Dan makes a double-chin face at Phil, but obliges, shifting to the side. Phil nods in satisfaction. “Okay, ready? And…” He turns the camera on, the little beep signifying the beginning of the recording.

“Hey guys!” he starts as always, doing a little wave. He feels relaxed. This is his zone. “Today I’m joined by a very special guest…” Phil jazz hands in the direction of Dan, who shuffles into view in a very Dan-esque manner. Dan, however, isn’t looking at the camera; he’s looking at Phil with a single raised eyebrow.

Phil smiles embarrassedly and glances at the camera.

“What?” he laughs, hands lifted in a _‘what’_ gesture.

“There’s literally _no_ reason for you introduce me that,” Dan points out. Phil shrugs.

“It’s more exciting!” Dan stares straight into the camera. Phil decides that he’s going to edit it so that it zooms into Dan’s face at that point – it’s always amusing.

“Right, moving swiftly on.” Dan puts his hands on his hips. “What are we doing today, exactly? All I know that there’s something in that bag-” (he points to a plastic bag that is expertly hiding any contents) “- and that we’re doing something with it.” Phil addresses the audience.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, so I haven’t let Dan take a _single_ peek inside this bag.” Dan follows suit and addresses the camera as well, using his hand to emphasise his next words.

“No, seriously, Phil didn’t even let me come _close_ to that bag. He just mentioned that we’d be trying some sort of challenge. I don’t think he’s ever been so adamant about something before.” Dan waggles a finger at Phil’s face. “This better be good. I could be sitting on my bedroom floor having a _crisis_ right now. I’m taking out some _valuable_ time.” Phil laughs, pushing Dan’s hand away from his face.

“Trust me, this is going to be _epic_. Word of warning, I don’t actually know how this works.”

“ _What_?” Dan screeches. “You don’t _know_ what we’re _doing_? Then why are _we_ doing it?!” Phil knows Dan’s teasing, but he flushes slightly nonetheless.

“No, wait, hear me out,” Phil insists, motioning at the camera to involve the audience. “One of my friends told me a little bit about this, and I know that we use the objects inside the bag, and we have to try and guess something. They also told me that you would know all about this challenge, so we should be okay.”

“Okay…” Dan says slowly. “So, what’s in the bag? What are we doing?” Phil turns to the bag, hands on the object, ready for a big reveal.

“Today,” Phil says to the camera, “we are doing…” He pulls out the object – a box of assorted flavour chapsticks. “...the Chapstick Challenge!”

“What the ever-loving _fuck_?!”

Dan falls off the bed.

Phil immediately reaches for Dan, but Dan’s already sitting on the bed again, giving Phil the most intense _‘what-the-fuck’_ look he’s ever seen.

“The Chapstick Challenge? _The Chapstick Challenge_?! Phil, do you _know_ what the Chapstick Challenge is?” If Dan was screeching before, this is a whole new level. Phil considers putting a headphones warning in.

“Well, sort of!” Phil protests. Dan looks extremely done with him.

“Please, oh Amazing Phil,” Dan says, addressing the camera, “tell us what the hell you think the Chapstick Challenge is and how it works.”

“So,” Phil says, determined to prove himself right. “the Chapstick Challenge is a challenge where you have _loads_ of different flavours of chapstick, and one person closes their eyes, and the other person puts chapstick on the first person, who has to lick the chapstick and guess the flavour.”

Phil’s expecting a lot of things. Perhaps Dan’s going to walk out. Perhaps he’s going to start telling Phil off. Perhaps he’s going to get annoyed, or maybe (please, please, _please_ ) Phil’s right and Dan misunderstood and they can continue the challenge smoothly.

Phil is not expecting Dan to burst out in laughter. Dan shakes with pure amusement. He laughs so much that he starts _choking_.

“Lick the chapstick,” Dan wheezes. “Did you hear that? Oh, god. _Lick the chapstick._ You heard it here, guys. Everyone else has been doing it completely _wrong_.”

Phil looks at the camera, utterly lost.

“Well how are you _meant_ to do it?” Phil asks. He’s honestly so confused.

“Buckle in, Philly, you’re in for a shock.” Dan shifts slightly so he can face Phil to explain the concept of the Chapstick Challenge, which Phil’s apparently gotten completely wrong.

Well, at least Dan is smiling now. Phil’s daily goal is to make Dan smile as much as possible. He’s never completely failed so far, and he can now tick another day off his list of…forever, realistically.

“The Chapstick Challenge is a challenge that usually only couples try out. Well, couples, and friends with benefits, if you know what I mean.” Dan winks inappropriately at the camera. Phil blinks. _Only couples…?_ But- “The objective is to guess the flavour of the chapstick. So, Person 1 gets blindfolded-”

“But that’s what I’ve just said!” Phil cuts in. Dan shakes his head, smiling so that his dimples show.

“Ah, ah, ah, not quite.” Dan tilts his head, looking very smug indeed. “Person 2 secretly chooses a flavour of chapstick, and applies it on their _own_ lips.” Phil scrunches his eyebrows, befuzzled.

“Yeah, okay, but how are you-” Dan leans in, close to Phil’s shoulder. He looks at the camera, and answers-

“By _making out_.” Phil groans and buries his face in his hands.

“I just suggested a _kissing_ challenge,” he squeaks, redder than a tomato. He is going to possibly die of shame. He’s meant to avoid these situations, not accidently walk into them. Dan pats him on the back.

“Yes, yes you did.” Phil peeks through his fingers. Dan is grinning at the camera, fully aware of how mortified Phil is right now. Phil straightens up and picks up the box, looking at it in a very dejected way. “Cheer up, Phil. We can always improvise. Like, make our own Chapstick Challenge, and roll with your idea. I mean, you _did_ just spend our money on that.”

“I guess?” Phil says, trying to optimistic. “I don’t think it’s going to work, though.”

“Well, we could just do the _actual_ challenge anyway,” Dan says, wiggling his eyebrows. It’s a joke, of course, but Phil knows how much of a mess he’s made of himself, so he might as well go all the way? For the lols, of course.

“Yeah, Dan. We could! What a great idea,” Phil says dramatically to the camera.

“Wait.” Dan turns to face Phil. “You’re not _serious_ , are you?” Phil nods.

“Yeah! And you were the one who suggested we should do it nevertheless.” Dan doesn’t look very impressed. “What? Are you backing out, Dan?” The teasing never fails to get to Dan. Dan mouth falls open, before he closes it and straightens up.

“Fine, then. Game on, Phil.” Dan looks at the camera. “Breaking news: Dan and Phil make a gaming video that’s _not_ on their gaming channel!”

“I’m _pretty_ sure we’ve done that before, Dan.” He starts working at opening the package.

“Have we? Well, it can be breaking news anyway, because why not?” Dan glances at Phil neatly setting each chapstick out, and giggles nervously. “We’re actually doing this. Oh, god. We’re going to give _so many people_ simultaneous heart attacks.” Phil addresses the camera after placing the last chapstick.

“Breaking news,” he announces, gesturing with his hands, “thousands of people have mysterious heart attacks _at the exact same time_.” Phil turns to Dan. “Ready?” Dan smiles anxiously but nods.

"This is going to an _interesting_ video."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave any thoughts/corrections in the comments, and drop by @fanatical-san or @whenjoshisjoseph, especially if you want to request a fanfic! Shoutout to @creatinglunasea @sort-of-redhead @amazingcharlotte2 and @dyingphan for supporting this fic. I shall be uploading soon, I should hope (although my exams start in three days *yikes*)


	2. First Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The challenge begins! But is it too awkward? Or something else entirely?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your love and support! I swear, I did mean for this to be two chapters, but um...it's growing. I highly apologise if I've written them OOC in this chapter - I've never written kissing before, and I may be slightly completely freaking out over it, so forgive me.

“Right,” Phil says, holding his index finger up to the camera. “It’s time to get tasting!” He swishes his finger at Dan. “Want to be blindfolded?” Dan stares at Phil blankly for a second, glancing at the camera, then does a little awkward chuckle.

Phil nudges Dan playfully.

“What?” Phil questions. Dan laughs again and buries his face in his hands.

“I just…” Dan looks up at the camera, still giggling a little. “I am _so_ sorry for him.”

“I didn’t…! What did I say?” Dan shakes his head.

“You know what? This is going to the weirdest video ever, so let’s just _forget_ you said that.” Phil shrugs at the camera and pulls out a long piece of cloth, handing it to Dan. Dan takes the cloth, and looks expectantly at Phil.

“Wait, you want _me_ to do _this_ by _myself_?” Dan asks Phil incredulously.

“What, am I meant to help you?” Phil replies. Dan blinks at the camera.

“I don’t even… _yes_! Yes, Phil Lester! How the hell _else_ am I meant to put the blindfold on?”

“By yourself?” Phil says slowly. Dan addresses the camera as well as Phil.

“Well,” he says very matter-of-factly, “I’ve never blindfolded myself, actually, so no, I can’t do it by myself. On the other hand, do I even _want_ to know what you get up to?” Dan wiggles his eyebrows at the camera.

“It’s really not that hard. And in my defence, I’ve played pin the tail on the donkey before!” Phil protests, whilst Dan raises an eyebrow. “What? It’s true! We used to have it _all_ the time at birthday parties when we were little and we’d all have these coloured blindfolds. I never really managed to get it on, though.” Dan snorts.

“Okay, you were saving it, but that last part just sounded-”

“You’ve just got a really dirty mind!” Phil rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

“Right. Whatever you say, Lester. Just put the blindfold on so we can get started…I’m still not _completely_ sure why we’re doing this, but here we go, I guess.” Dan hands the cloth back to Phil and angles his body towards him, closing his eyes. Phil reaches over Dan’s head and wraps the cloth around Dan’s head, tying in a bow.

“If I open my eyes right now, will I just get a face full of armpit?” Dan asks, voice muffled slightly. Phil leans back, having finished tying the knot.

“Nope. You’ll just see…” Phil lowers his voice ominously, “darkness.” Dan nods knowingly.

“Oh right, so the usual, then.” Phil laughs.

“Okay, okay. I’m going to pick a flavour. No peeking, Dan.” Phil begins to rummage through the bag.

“I _literally_ can’t see anything, Phil. How am I meant to peek?”

“I dunno, maybe you have eyes on the back of your head or something. We never know…”

“Phil, even if I, for some obscure reason, had _eyes_ on the _back of my head_ , they would _still_ be covered by the blindfold. Honestly, Phil.” Dan tuts.

“You know what I meant, Dan.” Phil triumphantly pulls a spicy flavour chapstick out of the bag. “I have chosen one!”

“It has been chosen,” Dan echoes, gesturing with his hands. Phil leans towards the camera to show the audience the flavour.

“Dani snot on fire?” More like…Dan _is_ on fire!” Dan groans.

“Will I ever escape my old branding?” He pauses. “Wait, is it the spicy one?”

“Dan; you can’t do that!” Phil complains.

“Wait, is it _actually_ the spicy one?”

“Yes!” Phil says in an upset voice. Dan doubles over with laughter, and takes his blindfold off.

“Oh my god. I’m too good for this game,” he jokes. “My turn, Philly!” Dan tries to take the bag, but Phil holds it away from him.

“That’s not fair! You can’t do that; that’s cheating!” Dan smiles smugly at Phil.

“Well, I guessed it, didn’t I? You tried, and you failed. You can have another go after me.” Phil sighs and hands over the bag.

“Fine. But I’m _totally_ going to catch you out next time,” Phil says as he ties the blindfold over his eyes.

“We’ll see about that,” Dan replies, looking through the bag.

He pulls out one and looks at it quizzically.

“Phil, these aren’t even all chapsticks! This should be called the lip balm challenge, not the chapstick challenge. We aren’t even using the right stuff! Although then again, how is that new for us? Oh whatever, I’m not going to judge.”

“Dan, hurry up,” Phil whines. “I don’t like this blindfold; it’s really itchy.”

“Sure, Mr I-play-pin-the-fucking-tail-on-the-donkey.” Dan pulls out a spearmint flavoured chapstick.

“I’m bleeping that out, Dan. No swearing on this channel. Anyway, have you chosen one?” Dan nods, then realises that Phil can’t see him.

“Yep; I’m just gonna put it all over my lips.” Dan tries to pull the lid off, but it won’t budge. “Damn, these are on _really_ tight! Oh, wait no, I’ve got it, never mind.” He rubs the chapstick over his lips.

“Okay, so where are you, Dan?” Phil asks, waving his hands about. Dan narrowly misses being hit in the face.

“Phil, calm down; stay still and I’ll go towards you.” Phil stops moving. “Jesus, you almost _killed_ me.”

“Sorry,” Phil says sheepishly. Dan leans forward quickly and pecks him on the lips, making Phil jump. “Aah, wait! I’m not ready!”

“Tough luck, Lester.” Dan pulls a face. “That was a strange experience,” he says, wiping the chapstick from his lips. “I bet everyone’s freaking out, though.” He addresses the camera. “Chill out, it was only a kiss.”

“How did it end up like this?” Phil sings in reply.

“Wow, very funny. So, what flavour was that, hmm?” Phil licks his lips, contemplating.

“I don’t actually know. You took me by surprise, so I wasn’t paying enough attention. I’m going to have to say…floss, or something?”

“Nope! Spearmint. I guess that was kind of close, though. Right, your turn.” Phil takes the blindfold off and ties it around Dan.

“That wasn’t fair, either, you know,” he comments, looking through the various chapstick flavours.

“Aw Phil, did you want a longer kiss?” Phil punches Dan in the arm playfully.

“Stop it, that’s not what I meant.” Phil shows the camera a chapstick flavour labelled ‘wasabi sauce’. “Right, I’m just gonna wipe my lips with this.” He applies the chapstick, tasting it slightly. “Wow, this is actually pretty spicy.”

“It’s not the same one, is it?” Dan asks.

“No, it isn’t, and stop guessing right now, because otherwise I’ll lose again!” Dan giggles but acquiesces. “Okay, stay still, and I’ll lean towards you.” Dan nods, and Phil leans forwards, but over-balances and ends up falling off the bed with a squeal. Dan immediately takes off the blindfold.

“Phil, are you-” He sees Phil sprawled on the floor and chuckles. “Phil did a Dan,” he tells the camera, helping Phil up. Phil wipes his lips as soon as he’s sitting on the bed again.

“I couldn’t keep that on; it was _destroying_ my lips,” Phil explains to Dan. Dan looks puzzled.

“Why, what was it?” he asks. Phil shows him the label. “ _Wasabi sauce_?! What the actual – that is _brilliant_. Is there a sushi one too?”

“I _think_ so?” Phil says. “Does this mean I’ve lost another turn, though?” Dan thinks about it for a second.

“Nah, I’ll let you have another turn, because you’re my best friend.” Dan smiles sweetly, then makes a puking motion. “Anyway, blindfolding time.”

Once Dan has been blindfolded again, Phil picks another chapstick out of the the bag.

“I’m going to make it easy for you, because you let me have another go,” Phil tells Dan. Dan puts a hand over his heart.

“Aww, how sweet. This better not be some crazy flavour, then.” Phil shows the camera the label on the bright pink chapstick – strawberry.

“Trust me, it’s not,” Phil says as he puts it on. “Okay, I’m going to hold your face so I don’t fall over this time.”

“Right…” Dan says, as Phil places a hand on either cheek, and kneels up so that his legs are on either side of Dan. He leans in. Their lips meet for a second, before Phil pulls back, hands still on Dan’s cheeks. “That…tastes like…”

Dan doesn’t finish his sentence, but grabs Phil’s wrists and pulls so that Phil’s arms are slung over Dan’s shoulders and he’s practically sitting on Dan’s lap, then kisses him properly. Phil gasps when Dan bites slightly at his lips, and Phil deepens the kiss for a second, before pulling back again.

“Strawberry,” Dan says breathily, and Phil doesn’t remember Dan looking or sounding _this good_ before.

“Correct,” Phil says, still a little dazed. “One point to you.” He realises he’s still sitting on Dan’s lap and shuffles off quickly.

“I gotta _lubricate_ my lips again,” Dan says, trying to keep the mood light. Phil follows his lead and blindfolds himself.

“Bear in mind that I chose a simple one, so you have to be nice to me now,” Phil points out as Dan starts searching for another one.

“I _might_ be, considering that you have like, _no_ points,” Dan responds cheekily, but his heart is still beating fast from the kiss. He didn’t mean to do that. He just…

What have they gotten themselves into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know what you think in the comments, and feel free to drop by my Tumblr, @fanatical-san or @whenjoshisjoseph, especially if you wanna request a fic ;)  
> Please tell me if I've made any errors, and I hope to be updating soon (I'm in the middle of exams and probably should've spent this time revising, but oh well...)


	3. Demonetised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bants and kisses. What more can I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support you guys have given me! I honestly love this phandom <3  
> I wanna apologise if any of this is OOC; again, never done this sorta thing before and I'm kind of dying, but it's the first day of pride month and I wanted to celebrate with this. Happy reading!

Dan knows that he has got to _chill_. Phil seems like he’s already over it, sitting patiently on the bed and talking to the audience, so Dan can be over it too. It’s all part of the challenge. As he rummages through the selection absentmindedly, contemplating this, he notices a certain flavour.

_But it can’t be-_

“Oh my god. This is just…you’re gonna like this one, Lester.” Dan starts sniggering as he pulls the flavour out and holds it out towards the camera. “But then again, like, who the hell even _comes up_ with these?”

“What? What is it?” Phil says, sounding slightly anxious. Dan makes a deadpan face at the camera.

“This guy, _honestly_.” He addresses Phil as he applies the chapstick. “I can’t just _tell_ you, Phil; that’s the whole point of the fricking challenge, jesus. Anyway, it’s time to pucker up, Philly boy-” Phil snorts. Dan just guides Phil’s hands to his face, wondering if Phil’s been moisturising or something, because he’s actually got pretty soft-

Without warning, Phil kisses Dan, strong and purposefully.

And then, equally as strong, recoils and wipes his mouth frantically, taking off the blindfold. He gapes at Dan.

“Cheese! It was _cheese_! Dan, how could you?” And Dan can’t hold it in any longer. He bursts out laughing, almost bent double, even clapping in utter amusement. “I am never going to trust you again!”

“That is _not_ my fault; _you_ bought it!” Dan shoots back, still grinning widely. Phil pauses.

“Oh yeah; I probably shouldn’t have done that. I don’t actually know _why_ I thought that was a good idea. I almost don’t want to kiss you again, now.” Dan is silent for a moment, cocking his head while he waits for Phil to realise what he’s just said. “What? You know I hate cheese. It’s just horrible.”

“Yeah, okay, but you said _‘almost’_ don’t wanna kiss me. What are you suggesting, huh? That you do want to kiss me?”

“Well, yeah.” Then, finally, Phil catches on. “Wait, no! _No_ , not like _that_!” He giggles, and Dan’s emotions are being attacked on two fronts now, conflicted between _fuck,_ _he doesn’t want to kiss me_ and _jesus christ on a bike he’s cute._ “I meant as in the _challenge_. I still wanna beat you, and it’s a _kissing_ challenge, so it means I still wanna kiss you…right?”

Dan blinks, before facepalming.

“Let’s just…stop right there,” Dan says, blindfolding himself. Then, quieter: “We should probably edit out some of the blindfolding, though… _fuck_ , this is difficult to put on-”

“With _that_ language, Howell, I’m definitely going to edit it out.” They both laugh in sync before Phil taps him on the knee to say he’s ready. Dan snaps back into focus. “This one’s also pretty easy, which just proves I’m a better person.”

“Oh yeah? And how exactly does it make you a better person?” Dan says coyly.

“Because you cheekily chose cheese – wow that’s a tongue twister-”

“Say that ten times really quickly,” Dan cuts in.

“Cheekily chose cheese cheekily chose cheese cheekily cho-cheh bleh-” Phil basically chokes on his words. “That’s actually _really_ hard!”

“Well, everyone, I apparently cheekily cho-chehle blegh. So on that note, let’s find out what Mr I’m A Better Person chose.” He shifts in the direction he thinks Phil is facing. “Guide me, oh thou Great Phil Lester,” Dan sings.

“Right, just lean forward – I’m right in front of you.” Phil places himself in front of Dan, who leans forward, but at the last moment, he moves out of the way so that Dan overbalances. Phil catches Dan by the hips and flips them both over on the bed, before moving in and fully kissing Dan, who gasps and almost moans into Phil’s mouth. Phil holds onto Dan’s hips, and Dan loops his arms around Phil’s neck, kissing back as firmly.

Phil breaks away, still holding Dan, who looks at him, completely speechless.

“Phil…” Dan says slowly. Not so speechless, then. “We…we’re out of shot; they can’t see us.” Phil smiles fondly at him.

“Dan, we can’t upload this. Not after the way you kissed me.” And, as if to prove a point, Phil kisses him again, wanting Dan to part his lips, but Dan pulls back into the bed.

“Banana, right? Like that old video I made…” Phil nods, expecting to kiss Dan again. But Dan pushes Phil off lightly, standing up. “I, uh, can go make us some drinks? I mean, unless you want to film a different video with me; we could also do that, if you wanted.”

 _Oh, of course._ If they’re not filming a video anymore, then there’s no reason to kiss. Except Dan kissed him in a way that made him think…

“Phil?” Phil looks up at Dan, who’s looking back at Phil in a way that contradicts every word he’s saying.

“Coffee sounds good.” Dan rolls his eyes.

“As always.”

Ha ha. And don’t worry; I’ll handle the video.” Dan smiles and leaves the room, but Phil’s sure that Dan didn’t want to stop. Dan being Dan, though, Phil probably should’ve known that he’d still freak out.

Luckily for him, he knows exactly what to do.  

*

Dan sits quietly on the sofa, mug in hand. Phil’s coffee is on the table next to him. It all seems pretty tranquil, but Dan is having a mental breakdown. He can’t escape the taste of Phil’s lips, the overwhelming sensation of it, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he didn’t want to do it again. Do it every day.

But Phil, he has to think of Phil. Of course, Phil’s not going to be the one to pull away. He cares about Dan. They’re best friends, and Dan knows for a fact that Phil always tries to make Dan happy. And Dan was kissing him so eagerly that Phil would’ve definitely picked up on it.

Dan knows what he has to say. He can explain this all away, and give Phil what he wants; friendship. Friendship and nothing else. That’s okay though – they’ve been friends for this long, and they’ll be friends for longer.

Still, Dan can’t stop his heart from skipping a beat when Phil walks through the door and sits down beside him. Dan puts his mug down and takes a deep breath.

“Phil, I-” He’s prematurely interrupted by Phil kissing him so softly that Dan freezes. It’s gentle this time, and Dan absolutely melts, but forces himself to pull back. “Phil, it’s okay, you don’t-”

“Dan, no. I want to. And yes, I like you, and no, I’m not just pretending for you, and of course I knew what you were going to say because I’ve been living with you for nine years and I would really, _really_ , like to kiss you again. Please.” Dan stares. And stares. And then climbs into Phil’s lap and kisses him, gently, making Phil smile a little against his lips.

“Okay. But, um, what about making the video? What are we going to-” Phil shuts him up by pressing their lips together again, before replying:

“Well, there _was_ this challenge I found that we could do on the gaming channel…”

Dan laughs breathily.

“As long as it’s not the bloody chapstick challenge.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Phil grins. “It’s even better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that brings my first phanfic to a close. Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry if that wasn't a satisfactory ending...well, leave a comment and let me know what you think! An honourable mention to @creatinglunasea on Tumblr, who constantly showered me with love over this, and kept me going :) You can hang out with me on Tumblr, if you'd like, at @fanatical-san or @whenjoshisjoseph. I write fics as requests, so I'd love to write some more stuff <3  
> Now, to revise for that History exam I have in two days...


End file.
